Case Studies : Shojo Version
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Picking apart our favorite females, the ones we hate, and all the ones in between. Leave a suggestion.
1. Introduction to the Case Studies

While waiting for my enthusiasm and attention to garner back to my stories I came up with this idea. This is to keep my skills sharp, and for the writing to get better.

I need your suggestions on the characters you wish to be picked apart. The first character I'm going to be doing is Tea/Anzu Gardner, followed by Kikyo. The reason is both Gardner and Kikyo are both beloved and hated. Seeing as I am not a big fan of Tea, I figured I do her first. You can also vote for males, but please when you leave a suggestion leave the character's name and fandom just in case I don't know it. So at least I have a starting point.


	2. Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner: YGO

**Fandom : **Yu-Gi-Oh

**Character : **Anzu Mazaki/Téa Gardner

Whether you know her as Anzu Mazaki, Téa Gardner or her many translations belonging to her name there is one thing that stays the same. She is either strongly loved, or strongly disliked bordering on hate, there is no middle for her. There are some discrepancies between the manga and the anime, but that's to be known. So, lets delve into the one known as Anzu.

First, physical attributes of one of the main females in yu-gi-oh. Anzu is a brunette with a bit of a reddish-tint, this is the same in both the anime and mange. Her eyes however are subject to change, as in the manga they are brown, and in the anime they are blue. She stands about five feet, five inches, and weighs about a hundred and three pounds. Anzu also has a strong hourglass figure, as it is harked upon in both the anime and manga.

Second, her attributes themselves that give leeway to her personality. Anzu is a leo, leo's are thought to be strong leaders, and to have a general regal quality to them. They are also known to be generous and caring. With Anzu, these traits are true, she is generous, caring, and can show a leaders' quality when the group needs a boost. Her favorite food is ramen, which is surprising for it's least amount of nutritional value. She tends to keep a close eye on the others as far as their habits go. Anzu does not like grated yams, and tends to duel with a friendship deck, which normally includes tons of fairies. This leads to why we either love her, or hate her.

Anzu has an overbearing care about the others in the group, especially Yugi. She tends to spout a lot about friendship and the ability to stay strong no matter what's placed in their way. Anzu however, is vastly naive at times, when it comes to her physical body and the affect it has on others. It is stated that she is also a tomboy, but that tends to be downplayed by both the manga and the anime. Her possible romance with either just Yugi, Yugi and Dark Yugi/Yami, or just Yami tends to upset the fans.

For her actions in the first series, make a lot of fans angry. When Anzu was on a date with Yugi, she was affronted that he was slightly ignoring her. So using her knowledge of the bomber that was around, she pretended to get into trouble. However, due to her actions, as she wanted dark yugi to come out, she did get into trouble. She was trapped by the bomber on the ride which Dark Yugi had to save her from.

In the beginning of the series, Anzu is sure that both Yugi/ and Dark Yugi are one and the same. She considers Dark Yugi to be Yugi when he gets aggressive. However, later on when she does find out that they are separate entities, she then is confuse about which one she cares more about. Belatedly finding out that her hearts cares the same for both in the middle of the season makes it difficult between the three characters. However, in the end her decision is made.

The main thing that makes Anzu unlikable to the fans is how close she is to the main guys, and her speeches on friendship. She tends to isolate Rebecca Hawkins, because she likes Yugi Motou, which cause Anzu to get jealous. Anzu is to close to being perfect, because she dances, she has the attention of the main characters, and she always inserts herself into the story.

However, Anzu also can be seen as the princess who always needs saving, being caught a lot for one reason or another. Yet, Anzu sometimes saves herself, and will willing risk her life to save her friends. She has given up her soul more then once to help out Yugi and Yami. She is not afraid to speak her mind, or react to the situation, even going so far as to insult Seto Kaiba to his face.

So, love her or hate her, Anzu Mazaki of the Yu-gi-oh universe, is one interesting study. Hopefully, with a better understanding of the character, maybe she won't be grossly portrayed in further stories.


	3. Kikyo Kikyou: InuYasha

**Fandom : **InuYasha

**Character : **Kikyo/Kikyou

Kikyo is a surprising character to break down, because most just hate her. Though some love her, and others just note she's there for the story. She also tends to be a middle and puzzling personality, so Kikyo what's your story?

Kikyo's physical attributes, are similar to a lot of the females in InuYasha fandom. She has long black hair, which is restrained by a white ribbon. Kikyo also has mahogany brown eyes, a pale complexion, and a pretty slim figure. She's about five feet two inches, and weighs about a hundred and eleven pounds. It has not been specified as to which astrological sign she is, as the date of her birthday is unavailable.

Her personality attributes are numerous, and fairly noticeable. First off, Kikyo is very goal-minded, you can see this with the guarding of the Shikon, InuYasha, and her actions therein. Following that, Kikyo is slow to forgiving others once they trespass against her or others she cares about. She is very caring, and very stubborn, close to be silently bull-headed about things she has an invested passion about. Kikyo is also very vengeful, she goes from one extreme to another, and tends to be mysterious about her motives.

The major thing about Kikyo is her relationship with InuYasha and Kagome. She's a paradox to her own words and beliefs at the same time acting on them. Kikyo claims to hate InuYasha, from the moment she is restored to life. I use the word claim, because the fact is the moment she believed InuYasha betrayed her, even before she died the first time, she bound his soul to the tree, she did not kill him. Which is strange, figuring the fact that she was beyond angry, instead of killing InuYasha she bound his soul to her purifying arrow. Meaning anyone with equal or greater spiritual power could have freed him from her spell. It could be argued that she wanted him to suffer, but to suffer in a peaceful sleep seems kind of bizarre.

Moving on, after she was restored to life, before she found out the truth, she still claimed to hate InuYasha. Though she had ample chances to end InuYasha, she never took them or she didn't follow through. Again it could be argued that Kagome's interruptions forced her to retreat. Think of it though, before Kagome started coming into her own with her spiritual powers Kikyo was the stronger of the two, and technically she still is the more skilled one. So, as the stronger of the two at specific points in time, she could have eradicated them both, and yet she does not.

Kagome was another she swore to kill, first for her soul, then for her interferences. So, how is it, that Kagome is still alive? Again, it isn't because Kagome's stronger, or has the devil's own luck. Kikyo was hurt emotionally that InuYasha was quickly growing feelings for Kagome while Kikyo still roamed the land. That shows insecurity in oneself, and pain, since it just proves that she still loves InuYasha. Yet, she also had the presence of mind to recognize that it wasn't Kagome's fault for such things, you love who you love.

Kikyo then sought to hurt the pair, trying to make them hate her. Whether her words belied this or not along with her actions. I think she knew her time was up, she wanted to end it, so she sought out Naraku. Willing doing his bidding, because in her presence the shard couldn't control her.

Kikyo is vastly hated because she is portrayed as double-faced. Yet, add onto the fact that she keeps interrupting the budding romance between InuYasha and Kagome which also angers people. The Inu/Kag romance is one of fairytale portions, the half-demon with the sweet future miko. A lot of female fans see themselves in Kagome, and therefore react whenever Kagome has to suffer because of Kikyo. Kikyo is also hard to come to grasps with, because she really doesn't give us anything to go on as far as her motivations go. Saying she will kill the main two protagonist while saving them more often then not. She is also close to being inhuman, much like the hanyou she cares about. Elegant grace, immense power, and a never-miss shot of her bow and arrow. We did not get to see her grow unlike her reincarnation.

To sum this up though, it is difficult to get next to the Kikyo character. There is a lot of back story missing, that is not portrayed yet in the manga or anime. She takes in Kohaku after he was thrown away from Naraku, though that could be because of the jewel shard in his back. Kikyo still loves InuYasha and tries to die while taking him to hell with her, she still wants them to be together. She aides wounded soldiers and others when not pursuing Naraku. Kikyo has her kindness to other humans and those who need her help as seen with her interaction with Suikotsu, saving him from his tragic other half. In her true end again, she tells Kagome not to cry for she feels at peace finally. Kikyo is a paradox character which needs to be alighted on with more of a back story for people to truly understand her. Maybe a omake, OVA, or side manga just for her to help us out.


	4. Sakura Haruno: Naruto

**Fandom : **Naruto

**Character : **Haruno Sakura

Ah, the young lady, cherry blossom. Sakura is another female character that is either strongly loved or strongly hated, though there are a few that are the middle of the road for her. In fact, in the Shonen Jump popularity polls she frequents the top ten, one time making the top five. The anime stays pretty close to the manga Sakura, so there is little difference between them, except for maybe the fillers. All right, so let's see what the brainy-medic nin is like.

Sakura definitely runs as a pretty girl in the series, considering who she chases after, she has to be. In the beginning, she had long flowing pink hair, that she used to cover her insecurity about her forehead. However, later she cut it short, about neck long later in the series. She has emerald green eyes, and a pale complexion. Her total height at the moment is about five feet, four inches. Sakura is admitted to weighing about seventy-nine pounds, give or take. She is a pretty average body shape for a female character.

Second, Sakura is an Aries, which is known as the first astrological sign in Western civilization. So, aries is associated with fresh and new beginnings, thought to be confident, energetic, active, adventurous, fair and passionate. However, they are also prone to selfishness, intolerance, boastfulness, impulsiveness, and impatience. Sakura is all of these things, if most showing in her 'Inner Sakura,' which is probably her real personality. However, some of these traits show up around Naruto and Ino, both whom Sakura has a strong relationship with, as a teammate, and a rival. Yet, later in the series she does grow into a lot of these traits, resembling '_Inner Sakura_,' quite well. For someone who is slightly obsessive about their weight, Sakura's favorite food comes as a surprise, for she likes syrup-covered anko dumplings. She does like Umeboshi as well, which taste salty and is sour. So, her favorite food tends to resemble her personality. Her least favorite food is anything spicy, which is probably a good thing as none of her teammates eat such things.

Sakura is most likely known as a redeemer character. For every time she has a failing on the show, she redeems herself some way. At the beginning her only defining characteristics is her intelligence and her love for Sasuke Uchiha. This makes her lacking in the ability to contribute in battles especially large ones, for she does not have the stamina, or the overall talent to be a kunoichi. However, during her first large mission with the team, she discovers she has excellent chakra control. Which is impressive for a rookie genin, because she can use jutsu to its maximum efficiency. Yet, this skill isn't put to great use in the first part in the series, though later on it becomes part of her fighting style.

Following that, let's face it, at the beginning all she cared about was Sasuke Uchiha. However, over time she comes to care about the whole team, including Naruto, which she admits in the beginning she cannot stand. During her earlier years, she was bullied and insecure about her forehead, but she learns to over come that and become a true kunoichi. She was unable to understand why both her teammates are upset with her when she takes for granted her family, for she is without tragedy in her life.

Now, the reasons Sakura is disliked is because she was not a true kunoichi in the beginning, unwilling, and un-wanting to do anything but moon over the Uchiha. She tended to put the team at risk for this affection, and ignored her other teammate. Sakura also ignored her own potential, and pushed most of her own personality aside to make Sasuke her world. Which caused most to lose respect for her, and unable to identify with her. Also, most female fans tend to like the Uchiha, so they would get agitated with her. Not to mention, she threw away a friendship with Ino over a guy, and the fact she wanted out of Ino Yamanaka shadow.

Yet, she redeems herself in the second arc, being the Godamine's apprentice, and an established medic-nin. She also lets go of the consuming attention on the Uchiha and learns to care about Uzumaki as an equal. Also, her shaky relationship with Ino becomes stable after awhile, still rivals, but for more personal reasons of betterment. Inner Sakura begins to fade away, as she is more comfortable with who she is. She begins to understand the hardships of the people around her, and is willing to listen, as oppose to before when she only heard what she thought and wanted. Willing to risk her life for her friends, and able to fight with the best of them.

So in the words of Kakashi-sensei, Sakura would make the best ninja instructor because she has flaws in her personality, but she is the closest to being normal.


	5. Mukuro: Yuu Yuu Hakusho

**Fandom : **Yuu Yuu Hakusho _(The White Book on Ghosts.)_

**Character : **Mukuro

Mukuro is known as one of the prior three demon lords, which of course has now been disbanded. Mukuro is a character many try not to identify with because she represents the darker side of society in some cases. She is both deeply respected and like, but she is also immensely disliked. Mentioning her is almost a guarantee to make a yuu yuu fan tense, whether in pity or anger. Let us delve now into the one tortured.

Mukuro stories starts out remarking that she was once beautiful. With long, and flowing reddish-orange hair one could remark why this is. She has dark blue eyes, though one is hidden beneath talismans and cloth. Mukuro stands about five feet four inches and weighs about a hundred and four pounds. She has a semi-pale complexion and a diagonal scar gracing her face above her nose. However, that which is hidden behind clothes, and talismans is a network of metal and machines. Her whole right side was disfigured by acid, that which she replaced.

Mukuro does not have a favorite food nor is her birthday described. No, instead her personality is shaped completely by her earlier experiences in life. When Mukuro first arrives on the scene she is cold and calculating, becoming a ruthless killer. This killing is to stem the anger, pain, and fear that has kept her shackled along with the physical representations of her past.

Her past is what makes Mukuro who she is, and it make sense. For a youkai, she has had a very troubling childhood and youth. She was abandoned at birth and then adopted by a sadistic man. He would abuse her in the worst ways, and for her birthday he would rape her. Mukuro shattered at the age of seven, and pour acid upon herself to scar and hopefully stop her second father's advances. After seeing what she did he became angry and imprisoned her, she eventually escaped, but she could not break the shackles around her wrists. These served as a constant reminder of what she wishes to forget. Mukuro also killed the man that did that to her, and survived living off the streets.

The thing about Mukuro when she is first introduced as a demon lord, it's hypothesized that she is a he. Mukuro represents all we wish to avoid, and it's a conscious cycle of hate. Some believe her reactions to what happen to her are wrong, and she's just making it worse. Also, she becomes merciless as a demon lord, but that is all to survive all the world has given her. She's mostly hated for almost killing Hiei, whom she healed and revealed to him who she was. This proves that she can still care after everything that has happened to her.

The turning point with Mukuro is the returning of the tear to Hiei, and then fighting in the tournament afterwards. It showed she was willing to surrender her power for the greater of her people, even though she was planning on attacking Yomi...However in the Ankoku Bujuustkai tournament, Hiei freed her from her physical shackles. Having this done, Mukuro felt a sense a of peace and freedom she has not had. However, she loses, and it is stated that since she lost her hatred, she was no longer at her peak.

Mukuro's story is one steeped in tragedy and small triumphs. Perhaps the reason most hate her is because of the closeness she shares with Hiei. One of the most liked male characters in the series, as at the end it even hints at a relationship. Also, because she made Hiei go through several trials before she even allowed a final fight. Being that her name means corpse, it quite surprising to see her so animated even though it's with anger.

She is also the counter-balance to the Hiei character. As they were both betrayed and grew up harshly. Both had to survive on their own, but they came out a little different from each other. Mukuro's basically the yin to Hiei's yang.

Mukuro's character was just to heavy to be taken in for the little screen time she actually got. Especially when we are first introduced to her, it is not in a favorable light. She's just had a horrible life growing up and it has had various repercussions. Mukuro is a character we need to come at with an open mind set to truly understand her. Though most of her actions stem from motivations of revenge, she reminds us to much of what we might do if we had to suffer the same fate. We don't feel secure with her character, because she's just close to some of the extremes we've seen done, and would be done in that situation. No, the Mukuro definitely needs an open heart and mind to truly be appreciated.


End file.
